


番外十七.气味

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 6





	番外十七.气味

“哈迪斯身上总有书本的气味呢。”

“啊……？”哈迪斯有些狐疑地从书卷之中把头抬起，看向说出了这句没头没尾的话的珀尔塞福涅；而始作俑者一边漫不经心地把羽毛笔在指尖旋转着一边露出了若有所思的表情。

“真奇怪，明明希斯拉德也经常泡在图书馆里，但是总觉得他身上只有恶作剧的气息……唔哇。”似乎是想到了什么往事，她打了个寒颤，手中的笔啪踏在旋转中掉在了桌子上，滚了几圈以后又从桌边滑落掉在了地上。

“你还有没有好好写检讨书的心思？？”哈迪斯的眉头一如既往挤成了川字。他晃了下手指，地板上的笔平稳地飞了起来，回到了主人的手中。

笔的主人握住笔，嘭地一下把额头磕在了面前的纸卷之中。

“我—写—不—出—啦——”

“……早知如此何必当初。我说你也太夸张了吧？只是一个拉哈布雷亚院里跑出来的新的未成形理念，你有必要从二层直接跳下来一脚踩碎吗？追出来的老爷子脸都青了，只是让你写个检讨书算好的了。”

珀尔塞福涅抬起了头，手指扳着书桌边沿，下巴依然搁在桌子上，两条眉毛都垂成了八字，一脸丧气又可怜的表情

“………………那个不行，那个真的不行。明明达不到成为“生命”的条件，但是那个理念的构造却试图在吸引和捕获灵魂，太恶心了，回想一下我都全身发麻。”

“出现了，你的奇妙感性。”哈迪斯手肘靠在书桌上，手掌撑住了脸：“从那个理念的外表来看真的看不出它有你说的这么危险，实际上也还没有什么游荡的灵魂被它捕获吧？你也太武断了。真的这么反对，为什么不预约一个辩论室和首席理论一下？”

她的嘴瘪了一下，小声说了点什么，但是哈迪斯没听清，他投去一个疑问的眼神，她咬了咬牙，只好自暴自弃地提高了声音喊了出来。

“以前有过类似的情况，但是裁判员说直觉不能当成论据！”

哈迪斯的眼睛一时睁大了，停顿了两秒以后他猛地别过头肩膀剧烈地抖动了起来，珀尔塞福涅的表情越发不爽了，嘴瘪地就像贝壳一样。

“我有什么办法！除了恶心以外我也说不出其他理由啊……！！！！”

哈迪斯好不容易停下了爆笑，有点尴尬地转回头，不动声色地把笔从珀尔塞福涅的手中抽走了。她狐疑地抬起头，看到他不自然地咳嗽了一下。

“………………等会你自己再抄一遍，首席认得出我的字。……等等！别扑过来！你不是还有其他定期报告没交吗别想着偷懒快去写！！！”

一时的喧闹很快又平静了下来，只有笔尖抵在纸卷上沙沙作响的声音回荡在房间内。哈迪斯忍不住抬起了头悄悄看向从检讨书中解放又开始焦头烂额地补齐其他定期报告的她，想起她说的关于气味的闲聊。

虽然不知道自己到底沾染了什么气味，但是她每次回来都裹挟着与亚马乌罗提不同的气息——也许是青草、也许是海风、也许是泥土，又或者是从未知的生物上沾染来的让人不知道怎么评价的气味。

那么现在呢？

他扫过她从袍子里露出的脖颈，极力忍耐着上前去嗅一下的冲动。

如果现在她的气息和自己的有些许相似，那就好了。

——————————

那个男人歪过了头，带着可疑的笑容说着‘不如我们联手吧’的时候，光之战士隐约闻到了一种熟悉的气味。

她晃神了一秒，想起这是在天钢机工房经常闻到的，用来保养铳枪的机油的气味。

但是那气味也并不完全是机油的味道，还夹杂着一些其他的她暂时还不能分辨的部分。她一边警戒着那个自称无影的男人一边思索着，直到那个人消失在他们的眼前，她才想起——那是淡淡的盐味，海水的味道。

她一边听着对于突然来访的无影的真意摸不着头脑的同伴的讨论，一边漠然地想到，自己并不讨厌那个气味。

*************

“要是你还多少残留着一点理性，忍受不了这一切的话，就来黑风海找我吧。至少我会送你最后一程。”

她极力忍耐着强烈的呕吐感，勉强抬起头对上无影爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛，鼻尖缠绕着都是火药和青磷水的残留气息。她想对那个无影说点什么，也许是反驳，也许是怒斥，但是她明白现在自己一张口只能吐出一地光的污染物。她咬紧了牙关试图保持意识，但最终还是在那个无影消失的时候倒在了地上。

她闻到了强烈的咸腥海风的气味。

即使是现在这样的状况，她还是觉得自己并不厌恶这个气味——在她意识彻底消失前，这样的念头最后浮现在了她的脑海之中。

——————————

里奥尔从潜入中的帝国行省短暂回到石之家，打算报告阶段成果。他刚进了门走下几阶楼梯，就看到了一个未曾见过的带着兜帽的男人，坐在远离柜台但靠近楼梯的圆桌边上。

里奥尔抽了抽鼻子，用手指刮了下鼻梁，不动声色的后退了几步，同时向着柜台边不知道为何一直在翻着白眼的塔塔露使了个眼色，示意她过来说话。

“那是谁？我们什么时候招了新人？”他和塔塔露退到了石之家的门口，他才小声发问。

塔塔露的白眼就没差翻上天了，但是同时又一脸为难的表情，似乎不知道该怎么解释这个男人的来历。

“难道说，是那个英雄的……？”里奥尔蹲了下来，竖起小拇指在塔塔露面前晃了一晃，塔塔露顿时睁大了眼睛，过了一会才压低声音问里奥尔怎么会知道。

带着眼罩的前海雄旅团情报人员点了点自己的鼻尖。

“我鼻子很灵。”

他略微抬起头往那个男人的方向探了下头。

“那家伙身上的气味和我们的大英雄一模一样。”

塔塔露的嘴角抽搐了起来，似乎很不乐意接受里奥尔得出的这个推论，但最终也只能认命的点了点头，道出了近期石之家发生的一系列足以称得上事故的事件。

里奥尔听完，再次抽了下鼻子，站起身来，脸上露出了奇妙的笑容。

“居然连帝国的初代皇帝都拉来了，那个英雄还真是老是能搞出让人意想不到的事儿啊！”

塔塔露看着一脸跃跃欲试的里奥尔，脑子里冒出了一些不祥的预感。

“好咧，就让我们来会会这位初代皇帝到底是个什么货色吧！这可是难得的帝国人脉啊！塔塔露小姐，多拿点酒来！！”

塔塔露一脸丧气地垂下了头，过了好一会才一边嘟哝着“我就知道会是这样的展开！这些男人都在想些什么啊！！”一边无可奈何地走向了柜台，告诉当班的人把酒端到里奥尔的位子上。

今天的石之家，非常和平。


End file.
